


forgive me, for i have sinned

by lordyuuri



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: End of the World, Grief/Mourning, Realization, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: Realizations are always painful.





	forgive me, for i have sinned

_ They wail. _

Blood bubbles - a sea of crimson. The sky brightens as the divine beings descend. Hark! The trumpets bring the news. The time has come; the beginning is near.

_ They cry. _

The world is dying. The world is dying and it is time for it to rest peacefully. Orbs of light fall upon the earth as if they are delicate snowflakes on a winter morning. Rebirth will be brought about soon. All shall be reborn. All shall be reset.

Let all be blessed.

Let all suffer.

_ They scream. _

They know what will happen. They know what is in store for them. Divine retribution is in order. Be punished, sinner. For eternity, endure your punishment. An endless loop. A vicious cycle. Face him. Face him  _ over _ and  _ over _ and  _ over _ until you are deemed worthy of redemption.

_ (and they know that they will never be worthy, for the last remnants of their grace has evaporated, for their selfish, hypocritical fulfillment clouds their judgment, for God truly is cruel and unforgiving.) _

Everything dissolves and blurs and they...they have seen the truth too late.

_ (they feel all that he has felt.) _

Love is real. Love is beautiful. Love is painful. Love is torture.

_ His name rips through their lips.  _

As the world is born anew, they yell in agony, 

in sadness, 

_ in regret. _

**Author's Note:**

> welp. i binge-watched this series last night and, um.  
> well...idk how to feel.  
> i do know that it was hard to suppress yelling at ryo - er, i mean satan - during the final scene.  
> i hated him so much. and i still sorta do. but after thinking about it, i realized just how tragic he was. doesn't justify his actions, of course, but i still acknowledge how unfortunate his decisions were, and what it has cost him.  
> i also read that he's characterized differently in the manga series than in crybaby, so now i'm reading the manga lol (also god is apparently the true/central antagonist so i'm hella interested in that).  
> so, thanks for reading this. gonna go cry some more now as i sort out my feelings about ryo.


End file.
